


It's Your Day Now Too

by Feeling_the_Aster



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Father's Day, Quick Read, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feeling_the_Aster/pseuds/Feeling_the_Aster
Summary: Damian is now celebrated on a day besides his birthday!
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Reader, Older!Damian Wayne/Reader
Kudos: 69





	It's Your Day Now Too

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Father's Day 2018, posted on Father's Day 2020. I don’t think too many dads are going to be reading this, but... Happy Father’s Day! I’ve been sitting on this short fluff piece for about two years and keep forgetting to post it on Father’s Day... I made it this year by about an hour and a half.

When Alfred walked into the kitchen, you had just put biscuits in the oven. You’d gotten up before he was due to get out of bed so you could get started on making breakfast. Plus, it was nice to get some alone time when you’re constantly at Damian’s side.

Turning your head to face the doorway instead of the stove, you greeted him with a cheerful smile. “Morning Alfred.”

“Good morning, Miss (Y/N). You’re up rather early.”

“I wanted to make breakfast for everyone. Would you like a cup of coffee?”

Alfred glanced over at the coffee maker where it sat on the countertop. Sure enough, you’d made a fresh pot and set some mugs next to it for whoever wanted some. “No, thank you. Do you want some help?”

“That’s okay. I want you to sit down and relax. After all, it is Father’s Day. You may not be my father or grandfather, Alfred, but you might as well be.” He smiled and thanked you before hugging you.

Just as you had finished cooking, everyone else entered the room. They were surprised to see you awake and setting the table with Alfred’s assistance – he insisted on helping. Those that wanted coffee, especially Tim, had poured themselves a cup and finally caught your attention when they sat down at the table.

“Good morning everyone! You came down right on time! I just finished making breakfast.” Grinning, you set the food in the middle of the table. Before taking a seat next to your husband, you looked around and admired how everyone was together.

“This all looks and smells amazing, (Y/N). Thank you,” Dick complimented.

“Before we start eating, I just want to say one thing. Alfred, Bruce, Dami…” you began saying. “Happy Father’s Day.”

Bruce smirked and said a thank you while Alfred sent a smile your way. Dick’s eyes widened and Jason, who had been taking a drink, spit out orange juice all over Tim.

“Dude!” Tim yelled as he wiped his face off.

Jason ignored Tim’s comment. “Demon spawn is going to have a kid?!”

Damian looked at you, seemingly speechless. “(Y/N), y-you’re pregnant?”

Nodding, you took one of his hands and placed it over your stomach. “I found out last week. I’m six weeks along. The doctor estimated that my due date is January 29th.”

“Wow. I’m going to be a father… This is great, Beloved.” He briefly kissed you and put his other hand on your stomach with the one you held there.

“So, Bruce, how does it feel to know you’re going to have a grandchild?” Dick asked, amusement clear in his voice. He received a glare in response.

Biting your lip, you corrected your oldest brother-in-law, “Actually, it’s _grandchildren_. We’re having twins!” Damian’s head snapped up to meet your eyes and the two of you smiled at each other. Both Jason and Tim’s jaws dropped.

“Congratulations! I can’t wait to spoil them!” Dick announced.


End file.
